Zuko's open door
by reneemon45
Summary: Aang and Zuko find an odd door in the southern air temple that just doesn't want to open. While Aang trys to open the door Zuko fights the thing he's been fearing for a long time. His past.


Zuko's open door.

**Authors note: hello readers this is my first time writing a not Danny phantom fanfic so go easy on me avatar fans I just had this random idea for a friendship story so I had to do it. Plz enjoy!**

"Aang get back here this instant! You need to practice your firebending!"

"C'mon Zuko I just got up and besides I wanna show you something!"

I facepalmed, ever since Aang and I found out about the true teachings of firebending he hasn't trained. Even though my destiny is to train him I still wanna knock him over the head with some _real_ firebending. Old habits die hard I guess.

I sighed and chased after the young avatar as he flew through the air on his glider. I feel bad that he had to give up his own glider so he wouldn't be recognized, that new one doesn't suit him well. We raced around the never-ending halls of the southern air temples and I smiled as Aang tried hard to keep up with me. Even on his glider I could still out run him.

We finally came to a stop as we ran into a big door that oddly resembled the one that was in the fire nation tower (**that place with avatar roku).**

"Well" I said "what now?"

He smirked "do you know what's behind those doors?"

I shook my head "No but…" I eyed the doorway "we're gonna find out aren't we?"

"Heck yeah we are!" he exclaimed

"And how are we going to do that?"

He raised his fists and started punching the door "We'll do it earth bending style!"

I frowned as he took stone from the wall and started filling the tubes with it.

"Aang I don't think that's going to work" I stated.

Now it was his turn to frown "Well uh no problem the avatar has this under control!"

He focused on the rocks moving his hand in a lowering stance and pushed the rocks back out of the tube.

"HEY!" I yelled "you just hit me in the eye!"

Aang shuttered at my outburst "s-sorry Zuko"

"Whatever just be careful I don't want a scar on this side too."

He nodded and started trying a bunch of different bending styles water, earth, air, but surprisingly no fire.

I arched an eyebrow as he started kicking the door "hey Aang why don't you try firebending?"

He looked at me dubiously "um Zuko this is the southern **AIR** temple. Not a part of the fire nation."

"I know that but maybe the firebenders changed it. Maybe they somehow got in and changed it to firebending." I inquired.

His face paled and he started to swing from side to side. I wonder why he's so stubborn about firebending I mean sure he hasn't had that many good confrontations with it but firebending is an art of passion and it's truly a magnificent site to behold. Didn't he say something about firebending when I joined? Something about Katara… oh I know.

"It's because of Katara isn't it?"

"W-what's because of Katara?"

I smiled "that's why you don't want to fire bend it's because of her, because you hurt her."

His face darkened as he fell silent. I gotta say I feel bad for the kid, he was just trying to learn and he got burned in the process.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it firmly; I hope I'm doing this right. "Listen Aang I know that it's hard to hurt someone you love by doing something that's part of you but…" I paused that didn't come out right. C'mon Zuko be like uncle.

I took a deep breath before continuing "firebending is a part of who you are Aang and I'm not going to lie to you. When you play with fire it's easy for you to get burned but that's why I'm teaching you so that way if you get burned I'll burn right along with you."

He looked at me sheepishly "Zuko I didn't understand half of the things you just said." I facepalmed "but what I did understand was actually pretty inspiring so thank you Zuko."

"Are you sure you understood me?" he shook his head "what I meant to say was that you're… I… we're in this together every step of the way and if we hurt ourselves or others along the way than we both have to move on together. So whaddya say let's move on."

He smiled "I think I will, thanks Zuko. You know you're getting better by the day."

I felt a euphoric feeling erupt in me. This must be what real accomplishment feels like, it's a good feeling.

I took my hand away from him "so do you still want to see what's inside?"

"Yeah" he smiled up at me "let's do this firebending style!"

"Yeah let's do it"

We both got into a basic fire ball stance and shot 5 fireballs into the tubes. The door reacted immediately turning the shell like thing in the middle so it blew out steam. I wonder what's in there, if firebenders were here…

I glanced at Aang I hope it doesn't hurt him that much. It's funny ever since I joined it's like I'm a part of their family. Not at first mind you but now I feel it, this overwhelming sensation of belonging and protection. I also feel protective mostly of Aang… and slightly Toph, it's like he's my little brother or what's the word for this feeling? Friend it feels like I finally have a real friend.

I saw Aang glance at me as he shot multiple fireballs at the door; it was still steaming but not open. I wonder if he has truly forgiven me for everything I've done. Does he really consider me his friend?

I wanted to know now more than ever if I could call him a friend. "Hey Aang" I said.

He stopped shooting at it and turned to me "those doors won't budge but maybe if we wait until the steam fades something will happen."

I nodded as he plopped on the ground he gestured for me to sit with him. So I did.

"Aang, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure Zuko what's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just wondering…" I mumbled the last part.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't hear you what did you say?"

"I said…" I mumbled again.

He cocked his head to the side "something's bothering you tell me, maybe I can help. I am the avatar after all."

I pressed my hand to my scar, what am I afraid of? Aang's a nice kid it's not like he'll laugh in my face he's not like Sokka.

"Well you know I haven't had many friends." I started.

"I know"

"That didn't need a response."

He looked away as I continued "anyway I'm not exactly sure if I'm accepted I mean do you still dislike me? Because if you do I totally understand but I just…"

"Are we friends?"

Suddenly I felt cold and in spite of myself I felt myself dreading the answer. I want to be someone's friends even if it's annoying at times to interact with others I still want it. I've always wanted it. I think that Aang must be an amazing friend from what I've seen anyway. It'd be nice to know that he's on my side.

His expression was unreadable "Zuko you've done a lot of bad things to me in the past…"

I slumped slightly, I should've known.

"But… I always wished that you would be this person the one you are now because… that's a person I thought I had to know. Even though things have been rough in the past and those bad memories will probably never fade… well that's why their memories and bad ones can be replaced by good ones."

He gave me a warm smile "the past is the past Zuko so don't worry about it. I've already forgiven you isn't that what friends are for? Forgiveness?"

I felt a smile spread across my face before I could stop it "that's right, that's what friends are for."

We both sat there smiling at each other for a few more seconds when suddenly "Zuko look the doors open!"

I smiled "yep it is" I watched him run through the doors "it finally is."

**Authors note: **

**I know what you're thinking wow I don't even find out what's inside WTF. Well the door was simply used as a metaphor in a way to show Zuko finally opening the door to a new beginning… I know kinda cheesy but I personally think it was cute and if you guys can guess what I was actually going to put behind the door than you are amazing. Anyway plz review if you want more avatar fanfics from me Cya! **


End file.
